


Goodbye, my friend

by Ladyfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiction/pseuds/Ladyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame says goodbye to Itachi, one last time. (Yaoi, KisaIta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, my friend

This is Alex's second attempt at fanfiction, in honor of our vows. He told me that he loved me more than Kisame loves Itachi!  
  
**Disclaimer:** He gave me full permission to post this.  
  


**-Goodbye, my friend-**  
  


     ‘’It’s raining again…’’ he says to himself. He has always liked the rain for it used to rain constantly in his home country. It made killing silent and without notice. Now, it reminds him of his old partner and the day they had learned of the little Uchiha’s supposed death. Although he was steadily going blind, Itachi had clearly seen that his little brother was not dead. Even with all of the things his he had done, Kisame knew that his companion was a good person at heart and it did not surprise him that in the end, Itachi gave his life for his sibling.

‘’I still can’t believe he’s dead…’’ he mumbles to himself miserably. This is the first time in years that he has felt remotely saddened by someone’s death. He hardly remembered how to feel sad but when he had heard the news, it came back to him all too quickly.  

‘’Where’s the body?’’ he asks Tobi.

‘’Do you have any final words for him?’’ Tobi retorts.

‘’That is my business.’’

‘’Fine. I will bring him you to him but I warn you, I’ve already taken his eyes.’’

Tobi teleports them away. They enter the room and the first thing Kisame smells is the embalming fluid. He then notices the body on the table.

‘’Can you please leave now?’’ Kisame asks politely and Toby then disappears.

When he is finally alone with Itachi, Kisame stares at his still face. He leans in close to his former partner and kisses his forehead, as he whispers, ‘’Goodbye, my friend.’’

**-Fin-**


End file.
